walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury, Georgia (Comic Series)
Woodbury, Georgia is a town 52 miles away from Atlanta, Georgia, and 30 miles from Fayetteville, with a pre-plague population of 1,102. In the Novel The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor, it is mentioned there are "about sixty" members of the town. In "Walk With Me" it is said that there are 73 people. The town has a McDonald's, Wal-Mart, and an Arena where they held fights for entertainment.Issue 27, page 7, 15. The town was first discovered by the survivors in Issue 27 after Glenn, Rick Grimes and Michonne explore a helicopter crash; they follow the footprints and find that the passengers have been taken to Woodbury. Comic Series Inhabitants *Brian Blake - The leader of Woodbury going under the name of his late brother Philip Blake. More commonly known as The Governor. Dr. Stevens mentions his name to be Philip, which was his brother's name. A ruthless dictator, he is the one responsible for the deaths of most people of Rick's group. Shot in the head by Lilly during the Prison assault. *Caesar Martinez - A fence guard in Woodbury; killed by Rick upon his escape from the Prison. *Bruce Cooper - The Governor's right hand man. Shot by Andrea. *Gabe - the Governor's right hand man; shot by Andrea. *Dr. Stevens - Head doctor of Woodbury who tried to escape Woodbury. *Alice - Dr. Stevens' assistant. Shot during the Prison Assault. *Penny Blake - Zombified niece of Brian and daughter of Philip Blake. Brian feeds her with "strangers". *Philip Blake - Brian's brother who traveled to Woodbury with his family and Nick Parsons. *Nick Parsons - A religious man who traveled with the Blake Family to Woodbury. *Major Gene Gavin - Former Woodbury leader before Brian took charge. *Bob - Local town drunk. Patched the Governor up. *Lilly - Woodbury soldier, who shot Lori Grimes, Judith Grimes and The Governor. *Harold - Woodbury arena fighter. *Eugene - Woodbury arena fighter. *Wes - Woodbury survivor who took Rick's, Glenn's and Michonne's weapons away. *Miss Williams - Woodbury citizen, whose child is sick. *Matthew Williams - Miss Williams' sick child. *Jim Bridges - Woodbury soldier killed by Tyreese. Had a daughter who was accidentally killed by Nick Parsons. The last name isn't completely sure. *Eric - Woodbury soldier killed by Michonne. *Sam - Woodbury soldier killed by Andrea. *Daniel - Woodbury soldier killed by both Michonne and Tyreese. *Jared - A tank driver from Woodbury. *Matthew - A soldier from Woodbury who briefly took Michonne's sword. Killed by Michonne. *Guard - A guard that stood on the Woodbury catwalks. *Guard - A guard that stood on the Woodbury catwalks. *Soilder - A Soldier who was killed by Michonne. *Citzen - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Citzen - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Trey Barker - Resident who lived at Woodbury. Former Companion to Major Gavin. *Manning - Resident who lived at Woodbury. Former Companion to Major Gavin. *Charlie - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Detroit - Resident who lived at Woodbury. Killed by Major Gavin. *Stinson - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Sam the Butcher - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Tommy Zorn - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Johnson - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Greely - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Travis - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Duane - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Calvin Deets - Resident who lived at Woodbury. *Yellow Mike - Resident who lived at Woodbury. Killed by Walkers. *Haynes *Stevie *Broyles *Taggert *Swede *Hines *Johnny *Dean Gorman *Johnny Pruitt *Davy *Scott Moon *Megan Lafferty *Josh Lee Hamilton *15 unnamed Deaths *Penny Blake - Wasn't killed after reanimation, Brian feeds her with "strangers". *Brian Blake - Killed by Lilly during the Prison assault. *Harold - Killed by Eugene at infirmary. *Eugene - Killed by Michonne during arena battle. *Dr. Stevens - Bitten by a zombie while escaping Woodbury. *Major Gene Gavin - Former Woodbury leader. Killed by Brian. *Philip Blake - Killed by Nick Parsons when Philip tried to rape a girl. *Nick Parsons - Killed by Brian Blake when Nick killed Brian's brother, Philip. *Bruce Cooper - Killed by Andrea. *Gabe - Killed by Andrea. *Alice - Killed during the Prison Assault. *Jim Bridges - Killed by Tyreese. *Bridge's Daughter Killed by Nick Parsons. *Eric - Killed by Michonne. *Sam - Killed by Andrea. *Daniel - Killed by both Michonne and Tyreese. *Matthew - Killed by Michonne. *Trey Barker - Killed by Brian Blake. *Detroit - Killed by Gene Gavin. *Scott Moon - Killed by Brian Blake. TV Series Woodbury appears in Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series) where Michonne and Andrea are taken by The Governor, Merle Dixon and other Woodbury survivors in the episode "Walk With Me". Inhabitants *Philip Blake - Also know as "The Governor" of Woodbury. *Andrea - Newest member of Woodbury and former lover of The Governor. *Michonne - Left the town after several days due to The Governor's methods. *Milton Mamet - A researcher for The Governor. *Merle Dixon - The Governor's right-hand man, and brother of Daryl. Marked a traitor, and escaped with Daryl after arena retalliation *Dr. Stevens - A doctor living in Woodbury *Caesar Martinez - The Govenor's other right-hand man and a defender living in Woodbury *Shupert - A skilled archer defender living in Woodbury. *Pete - An unseen defender living in Woodbury. *Rowan - One of The Governor's lovers. *Eileen - A resident of Woodbury and is pregnant, almost ready to give birth to her child. *Robbie - Unseen food distributor of Woodbury. *Paul - A resident of Woodbury. *Karen - A resident of Woodbury. *Noah - A teenage boy living in Woodbury. *Ms. McLeod - An elderly woman living in Woodbury. *Tyreese - Brought to Woodbury from forest by Milton. *Ben - Brought to Woodbury from forest by Milton, killed by Merle. *Allen - Brought to Woodbury from forest by Milton. *Sasha - Brought to Woodbury from forest by Milton. *Crowley - One of the Governor's close men killed by Michonne in woods outside of town. *Tim - One of the Governor's close men killed by Michonne in woods outside of town. *Gargulio - A defender-in-training who was murdered by Merle outside of Woodbury in woods. *Michael Coleman - An elderly resident of Woodbury suffering from prostate cancer. He donated his body to Milton's experiments and was killed by Andrea after reanimation. *Warren - A defender living in Woodbury, stabbed in the neck by Maggie. *Haley - One of the few female defenders, killed by Maggie. *Richard Foster - A resident, bit by Walkers; shot in the head by The Governor before reanimation. *At least 44 unnamed residents :*Eisenberg - A defender by Rick's group (may be one of guards killed by Ricks group) :*Bob Adams - A defender by Rick's group (may be one of guards killed by Ricks group) :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 4 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 7 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 8 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 9 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 10 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 11 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Rick's group. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Merle. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 13 - A defender living in Woodbury, killed by Maggie. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 2 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 3 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 5 - A defender living in Woodbury. :*Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 6 - A defender living in Woodbury. Attack on Woodbury Michonne informs Rick that Glenn & Maggie were taken captive to Woodbury. Rick forms a search team consisting of Daryl, Oscar, Michonne, and himself to go out to rescue their friends. They sneak into Woodbury, knock out a guard and find Maggie and Glenn about to be escorted away. They are rescued and a gunfight ensues in the streets, leaving several guards dead. Meanwhile, Michoone has snuck into Philip's apartment and awaits him, but hears noises from his secret room. She finds the zombified Penny and gets into a fight with Philip after she kills her. Before he can choke her to death, she stabs him in the eye with a glass shard from the knocked over fish tanks. Back in the streets, Oscar helps Maggie and Glenn climb over the back gate, but is shot by a guard who Rick hallucinates as Shane. The attack ends with the group successfully escaped, though Daryl has been captured and brought to the arena where the entire town screams for his death, along with Merle's, who has been labeled as a terrorist. Rick Grimes and Maggie Greene have returned to Woodbury to rescue Daryl Dixon and get into a shoot out at the Walker Arena leading to the death of Haley and the rescue of Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon. During the escape several Walkers have infiltrated Woodbury causing the death of Richard Foster. Post-Attack As of "The Suicide King", at least six guards were killed, along with Warren, Haley and Richard Foster (indirectly by Walkers who entered Woodbury), Merle Dixon escaping town, and the death of the Guard Tower shooter. With the arrival of Tyreese and his group in "I Ain't a Judas", and the deaths at the feed store in This Sorrowful Life, the the town's population is at 53 with a 54th on the way. In the aftermath of the Attack the citizens of Woodbury wanted to leave however after Andrea talked to them they changed their minds. After the attack Woodbury has become a police state and is preparing for another attack by bordering up windows, teaching its inhabitants to shoot and building an army. Currently The Governor's army consisted of 34 people not including Ms. McLeod and Tyreese's group. Rick had a meeting with The Governor and the latter offered the Prison Group the deal that if Michonne was given then Woodbury would back down. Merle Dixon took Michonne to fulfill the deal however he let Michonne go, he went to the meeting place and took out at least 8 Woodbury members before falling prey to The Governor and being shot and killed, his body was later put down by his brother, Daryl. After the attack on the feed store by Merle Dixon, the army consists of 28 people (31, counting Tyreese, Sasha, and Allen). Deaths ; Woodbury Citizens *Crowley - One of the Governor's close men killed by Michonne in woods outside of town. *Tim - One of the Governor's close men killed by Michonne in woods outside of town. *Gargulio - A defender-in-training who was murdered by Merle outside of Woodbury in woods. *Michael Coleman - An elderly resident of Woodbury suffering from prostate cancer. He donated his body to Milton's experiments and was killed by Andrea after reanimation. *Warren - A defender living in Woodbury, stabbed in the neck by Maggie. *Eisenberg - A defender by Rick's group (may be one of guards killed below) *Bob Adams - A defender by Rick's group (may be one of guards killed below) *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 4 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 7 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 8 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 9 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 10 - Killed by Rick's group. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 11 - Killed by Rick's group. *Haley - One of the few female defenders, killed by Maggie. *Richard Foster - A resident, bit by Walkers; shot in the head by The Governor before reanimation. *Ben - Present at feed store to ambush Rick's group, but instead shot and killed by Merle, who is then fed upon by a zombified Merle. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 - Shot by Merle the devoured by walkers. *Six unnamed Woodbury soldiers - Killed by Merle. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 13 - Killed by Maggie. ; Other *Lieutenant Welles - A National Guard officer captured after the helicopter crash and killed under the orders of The Governor. *Oscar- Killed by a Woodbury guard when trying to escape Woodbury; shot by Maggie before reanimation. *Penny Blake - The Governor's zombified daughter, killed by Michonne. Gallery Comic Series Woodburybestdefense1.jpg Woodburybestdefense2.jpg Woodburybestdefense3.jpg Woodburybestdefense4.jpg Woodburybestdefense5.jpg Woodburybestdefense6.jpg Woodburybestdefense7.jpg Woodburybestdefense8.jpg TV Series Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h10m39s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h11m15s120.png Woodbury3.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h14m31s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h16m37s30.png Govtvs, 11.png x2_de56884.jpg Woodbury Tire Wall.jpg Woodbury Packed Cars.jpg Woodbury Packed Car.jpg Woodbury Busses.jpg Untitled3.png Untitled1.png TWD S3 Woodbury zombies 2.jpg TWD S3 Woodbury zombies.jpg Suicideking09812.jpg Suicideking darylmaggiemerlerick.jpg Twd 2.jpg Twd 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h41m20s7.png Trivia *On the TV show, the town of Woodbury is powered by solar panels. *Also, it grows food and has hot showers, unlike the comic series version. **It is revealed by Merle in I Ain't a Judas that Woodbury also has a large library. *In reality: **Woodbury does not have a Wal-Mart, the nearest Wal-Mart is 15 miles away in Thomaston, Georgia.Walmart **In Issue 38 the survivors are searching for the National Guard Station.Issue 38 page 11 Andrea mentions Barnes Mill Road. The nearest Barnes Mill Road is 28 miles away, in Hamilton, Georgia.A reader in the letters section (Issue 60, page 25) mentions that there is a Barnes Mill Road in Richmond, Kentucky. **The nearest National Guard station is three miles from Woodbury in the book.Issue 38 page 12 In reality the nearest National Guard, is an armory, 25 miles away in LaGrange, GA.Google Maps **The Governor's assistants mention searching for the prison, and that the prison maybe on Mcauster Lane.Issue 43, page 14 Mcauster Lane does not exist. **The scenes set in Woodbury were actually filmed in Senoia, Georgia, which is located in Coweta County, adjacent to Meriwether County, where the real Woodbury is located. Notes Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Military